Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-59600, a method of mounting electronic components on a substrate by using solder has been performed. Moreover, in order to reinforce solder joints between electronic components and a substrate or a printed circuit board, there has been performed a method of filling up resin materials between the electronic components and the substrate (underfill/encapsulation) or a method of partially applying resin materials to the corners etc. of the electronic components (corner bond/corner fill).
The conventional method has a possibility that the solder joints between the electronic components and the substrate cannot be efficiently and certainly reinforced by using resin materials.
The present invention has been achieved in view of the above problem, and an object of the invention is to provide a method that can efficiently and certainly reinforce a solder joint between an electronic component and a substrate by using a resin material.